Sleeping With My Best Friend
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: James Sirius Potter is exactly like the names he was given. He pulls pranks, annoy teachers, throws wild parties, and hits on girls so happens when a party goes crazy and he wakes up in bed naked. You know what they say Potter Men have a thing for redhead
1. Chapter 1

**James Sirius Potter is exactly like the names he was given. He pulls pranks, annoy teachers, throws wild parties, and hits on girls and always makes it out okay and unscathed but what happens when a party goes crazy and he wakes up next to the last person he expected his best friend and crush Abby. Will they get together or will things get worse.**

"We won!" One of my best friends cheered launching herself on me. Her name is Abby short for Abigail which she hates she has scarlet red hair like little mermaid red and sky blue eyes. She has freckles all across her nose, which she hates but I think it's cute. Now that I've said that I might as well tell you that yes I like her she's perfect for me she loves having fun too. She has a cute adorable button nose and dimples when she smiles. Her eyes shine and everything. I haven't told her in fear of ruining our friendship besides she likes Fred anyways.

"Wait to go!" My other friend Lysander said. He has black hair and blue eyes. He has a twin brother that was sorted into Ravenclaw while he was sorted into Griffandor with me. His mom is Luna Lovegood and his dad is Dean Thomas **(So I changed it a little)**

"Um James you can let go now." Abby spoke up

I looked down to notice I was still hugging her and let her go.

"So Abby who are you going to the party with?" Lysander asked

"James of course."

Abby and I can never get dates Abby because I scare of all her admirers and me because I don't like anyone else except for Abby.

"I'm going with Roxanne she is looking hot this year."

I rolled my eyes Lysander was such a man-whore he gets with every girl that wears a skit the only reason he hasn't got with Abby is because I like her.

"You guys would make such a cute couple."

"Anyway Lysander James pick me and Roxanne at the bottom of the girls stair okay."

"Sure."

"See you later."

* * *

><p>"What is taking so long?" I groaned<p>

"You know girls always taking forever." Lysander muttered

Just than I heard a voice

"We take so long because we don't want to look like you guys." Roxanne smirked coming out

She was wearing a simple black dress that outlined her figure and big brown eyes. I looked at Lysander who had his mouth open in shock.

"Lysander close your mouth you'll catch flies." I laughed

Lysnader shook his head and glared at me."James you shouldn't be talking."

"Abby come downstairs." Roxanne yelled

"No I look stupid!"

"You look gorgeous now come downstairs!"

"Fine!"

Abby came downstairs wearing a pretty teal dress that ended at her thighs. She had on makeup and her hair was done and everything. She looked even more prettier than I thought possible when she dressed up **(she is not a Mary sue but when you like someone you think they're perfect.**)

"Wow." I muttered

Abby blushed ducking her head

"Lets go."

Abby grinned before tripping and falling to the ground I looked at her feet to see her wearing heels

"Roxanne's idea."

I nodded before grabbing her hand and steadying her to her feet.

* * *

><p>We made our way to the Griffandor Common Room. I spotted Alice Longbottom with Albus and Rose with Scorpius.<p>

"Abby do you want a drink."

"Sure James thanks."

"I made my way over to not before seeing some kid leave before me. I rolled my eyes grabbing two full glasses and making my way back to Abby.

"Thanks." Abby smile downing it all and her yes grew "This tastes really good."

I took a sip and tasted something funny before spitting it out this drink was spiked

"You don't like it." Abby frowned

"There's alcohol in it."

"So Alcohol is good."

"No it's not."

"Well can I have your drink?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine I'll go get my own." She huffed

Before I could stop her she made her way over to the punch tables drinking three glasses. I walked up to her taking the next drink from her hands

"Your mean." She pouted

"Abby listen."

"FRED!" She shouted running to him

"Oh hi Abby..."

"Guess WHAT."

What."

"What."

"James won't let me drink anymore of the really good punch he's being mean to me."

"Why won't he let you drink it?"

"He said it has alcohol in it but I like it."

"Oh."

James sighed sitting down seeing Fred and Abby dancing even when drunk she liked him better. He grabbed his drink not knowing that Abby had put a concealment spell on it so he couldn't taste on it. He drank five glasses before Abby came over to him

"Hi Abby." Even though he had drank as many drinks as Abby his body was use to the alcohol so it didn't affect him as much

"Guess what."

"What."

"I have a secret."

"What is it?"

Abby leaned down looking at him giving him a view of her breasts as he grew red before whispering, "I forgot."

James cracked a smile before Abby sat on his lap her skirt rising up giving him an instant hard on.

"My legs hurt." She whined

"That sucks." James said involuntarily wrapping his hands around her waist kissing her neck

Abby turned to James with a seductive smile before trailing her fingers up and down his chest

"Do you like me James?"

"Yes."

"Good because I like you too."

"What about Fred."

"Well I couldn't tell you I liked you could I."

Abby than leaned in kissing him on the lips James tried to resist knowing that she was drunk and so was he and that things could go wrong but the drunken horny side won over kissing Abby back running his hands over her curves. Abby got up before pulling James into a bedroom when he realized what was happening.

"Abby we shouldn't do this your drunk-"

He was cut off as Abby grabbed him kissing him pulling both of them to the bed. James reasonable side was once again overpowered by his horny drunk self as he kissed back.

****What do you think send me a Pm if you want the R part.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to find myself next to a girl with scarlet red hair my hands wrapped around her waist. My eyes than widened Abby! I got up looking at her she looked like a hot sleeping angel. I leaned down shaking her awake.

She groaned loudly before moving opening her legs and placing one hand on top of her stomach and the other at her side. I felt myself turn red before waking her up again. She shot up looking at me before noticing my state of undress her eyes grew wide as she turned cherry red.

"Ja...James." She muttered "We...us...together."

"Yea." I replied

"So what do we do?" She asked

As much as it pains me to say it I had to "Well how about we pretend this never happened."

"Good idea both of us will never tell anybody."

"Yep."

Abby put on her clothes in rush leaving the room accidentally forgetting her bra, which I pocketed. Don't look at me like that you would have done the same thing! I got dressed also and left to see people passed out on the couch. I groaned rubbing my head hangovers suck. I left the room of requirement before running into Lysander

"Oi! Where were you last night?" he asked

"Um..." I blushed

"Oh. So who was it?"

"I can't tell."

"Why not."

"I can't be both agreed not to."

"Come on I won't tell."

"Yes you will you tell everything."

"I didn't tell anyone you liked Abby."

At the mention of her name I turned red again which Lysander noticed

"No way!"

"What!"

"You and Abby."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to."

"Are you guys like together now?"

"No."

"What."

"It was an accident we both said to forget about it."

"How you invited her home for the winter holidays two weeks from now and you guys are going to share a room."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>"Hi Abby." Harry said greeting his son's crush and friend with a hug<p>

"Hi Mr. Potter."

"I told you call me Harry."

"Sorry."

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

"My, my have you grown." Ginny said grinning

"Abby!" Lily said hugging her

"Hey Lily."

She than gave Albus a hug.

"Where is everyone?"

"At the house already."

"Oh okay."

James be a dear and carry her stuff

"No, no I got it." Abby said quickly

They arrived at the Potter Manor to see Rose, Hugo, Ron and Hermione already there."

"Abby you will share a room with James as usual, Hugo you will share a room with Albus and Rose you will share a room with Lily."

They sat at the table as Ginny served the food. Abby hesitantly ate the food trying not to vomit which Hermione and Ginny noticed this was her favorite meal fish and chips.

"So how was school?"

"Not that exciting."

"Really I thought you guys won the Griffandor Winter Championship. How was the after party?"

Abby and James both shot up as their gaze met and they both turned red before turning away from each other. Something Harry and Ron noticed

"Um nothing much boring."

"Interesting."

Abby managed to finish her plate before getting up. "I'm going to get ready for bed." She said rushing upstairs into the bathroom

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before going upstairs

"We're going to get their room ready." Ginny said

They went upstairs and held their ears to the bathroom to here retching noises.

"It's only food poisoning." They heard Abby tell herself before she sobbed, "Of course food poisoning two weeks after you slept with James Potter. I need to face the facts I'm pregnant. I can't believe I'm pregnant I swear if it wasn't for my sisters I'd kill myself. My parents are dead. Our vault is almost empty. How am I suppose to take care of my sisters, my kid and myself." Suddenly they heard a loud sigh and heartbreaking wrenching sobs as Abby laid down on the bathroom floor "If James liked me this would be a whole lot easier but no I had to tell everyone I liked Fred so no one could no I liked James. My life sucks, I wonder how many people would miss me if I killed myself its only two words and 4 syllables away."

Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other in shock. Before moving away from the door into Ginny's room where they proceeded to talk about what just occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parvati48-I know right I wonder what'll happen**

**GallagherGirl18-Thanks **

**GirlWithABook-Thanks I try any criticism is welcome**

**India'TeamStarkid'J: Yep but that just means the story is just beginning**

**Thanks for the reviews I cherish them check out my new other story the family he deserves also Harry potter**

Abby woke up to find James' arms wrapped tightly around her, she blushed as she struggled to get out of his grip which only made him hold on tighter. Last night they had argued over who would get the bed. James thought she should get it because she was the guest and Abby thought James should get it since it was his house. Eventually they realized arguing would get them nowhere and decided to share the bed. Abby laid down thinking of the past events. Her parents were murdered by rouge deatheaters. She and her sisters could barley afford to go to Hogwarts. She had slept with her best friend and got pregnant.

'_My life stinks'_ Abby thought to herself

She rolled on her side staring at James. She felt herself involuntarily touching him. Running her fingers though his hair, stroking his cheek, tracing his lips and trailing her fingers up and down her chest. He looked like a sleeping angel, he was perfect everything she was not and she was hopelessly in love with him.

"James." She whispered

"Five more minutes mom."

"I'm not your mom even if we do both have red hair I am not that old!" Abby shrieked waking up

"Oh sorry!" He shouted trying to untangle himself from her, which only led to the two falling to the ground with James straddling Abby.

"Sorry." he muttered

"It's fine."

They stared into each other's eyes not noticing how close they were until Albus burst through the door "JAMES MOM SAID OH!"

They immediately moved away from each other blushing like a tomato. "I have to brush my teeth be down in a minute." Abby smiled as James and Albus left the room her smile instantly disappeared as she threw up. "Stupid morning sickness."

The week passed by with the kids messing around the wives discussing Abby's situation and Harry and Ron being oblivious to everything.

* * *

><p>James walked into the kitchen only to see Harry there. <strong>(Ron and his family left in the morning)<strong>

"Um what's going on?" James asked

"We heard you slept with Abby is that true?" Harry asked

_'Lysander told them he is so dead I swear. What if Abby finds out I told she'd think I shagged her as part of a conquest. Of course I didn't say this aloud. Remember act confused and deny everything unless they have proof'_ James thought

"What are you talking about I make like her but she doesn't like me so um that wouldn't happen?

**(All Harry know is that they slept together not that she's pregnant)**

"Ginny and Hermione told us they heard her talking about it in the bathroom."

"Oh well than yah but it wasn't on purpose it was the party and we woke up and we swore never to speak of it and and..."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're pretending it never happened and you like her so."

"Well if that's what she wants than so be it."

"Wow you really do love her."

"Potter men have a thing for redheads I guess."

* * *

><p>So I'm going to fast-forward a few months<p>

After Winter Break things went back to normal well as normal can be. Abby had now acquired a baby bump in her stomach however everyone simply thought that she was gaining more weight she was eating a lot more and had quit the quidditch team. She was now resolving whether or not to tell James about the baby.

"Hey Abby!" James shouted "Wait up!"

Abby chuckled to herself the whole shagging each other thing had blown over of course she just had to get pregnant.

"We're playing truth or dare in the common room want to join."

"Depends who's there."

"The Weasley clan and Lysander, Scorpius, Lorcan and some girl Lily invited."

"Sure why not."

They made their way to the common room to find people already there. Abby and James sat down joining the circle.

"Okay I'll go first." Lysander smirked, "Abby truth or dare."

"I dare you to kiss Lorcan."

"No way he has a girlfriend!"

"Fine than truth what happened during the celebration party?"

"I'm not telling you." Abby grinned before she found herself trying to say it she covered her mouth making funny sounds "Mph! Vmm! I shagged James!"

All eyes turned to Abby and James as they both turned red. Abby than got up running out of the room.**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**GirlWithABook-School's out so I plan to**

**India'TeamStarkid'J-Thanks**

As soon as Abby left the room flurries of whispers filled the room. _They're together. Just friends with benefits. I knew it. She's a whore. How long has this been going on? I think he forced her. She seduced him. Lucky wish that was me. She's hot I'd like to be one of her friend. Does she do that with Lysander too their friends too_.

James sat there stunned unable to move of course the game had a truth spell on it. They were playing wizard truth or dare. Great now everybody

"JAMES!" Lysander yelled

"What!" James glared

"You were zoned out."

"Oh."

"James how long have you and Abby been dating?" A girl asked

"We're not dating."

"So you guys are friends with benefits?"

"No-"

"I wanna be your friend with benefits."

"We are not friends with benefits."

"So you forced her."

"NO! I would never do that!"

"She seduced you."

"No."

"You gave her love potion."

"No."

"She gave you one."

"No we were drunk-"

"You spiked her drink!"

"NO!" James shouted leaving the room

* * *

><p>"You are such a whore."<p>

Abby turned to see Diane Zambini one of the meanest people in the school

"I am not whore."

"What did you do to get him to sleep with you? No one would sleep with you any other way."

"Shut up we got drunk and-"

"You mean he got drunk and you took advantage of him."

"Sorry but I'm not you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Trust me I think you know what it means."

"Take it back."

"See you do know what it means."

"Make me."

"Fine." Diane said tackling her to the floor as they began to fight

* * *

><p>"CATFIGHT!" Lorcan shouted<p>

A crowd came watching the fight cheering who they wanted to win. James than came pulling Abby off of her Diane face she was punching.

"Stupid slut!"

"Let me go James. This is bitch going to get what's coming to her."

"Don't be mad because you're a whore"

"I am not a whore!"

"You haven't seen or heard the last of me." Diane yelled

James than pulled Abby away before a teacher could come as they hid in many of the secret spots James had found

"Are you okay?"

Abby couldn't take it no more as everything came spilling out "No I'm not okay!" She said as she began crying, "I like you but you don't like me we slept together and I'm pregnant. People are calling me all sorts of names. My sisters and I can barley afford to go here. I just want to die!" She finished sobbing into James shirt

James stroked Abby's back in shock and happiness. She liked him back, wait she was pregnant and her family is broke. He than lifted Abby's face up

"Abby I like you too."

"Sure you're only saying that because I'm pregnant."

"No, I'm not I really like you. I have for a while."

"Really?"

"Really."

James than closed the distant as they began to kiss unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them.

**Sorry this chap is so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parvati48-I don't know why I do it I just do plus it makes things a lot more interesting and its fun**

**India'TeamStarkid'J-Trust me it going to get way more complicated**

**GirlWithABook-So you have wished it so shall it be.**

Finding out Abby and James were together didn't come to a great shock to the school. In fact bets were made of when they would get together. However what did come to the school was the fact that they had slept together and she was pregnant is what came to a shock to the school. They sat down at the great hall before Abby remembered something

"I left my transfiguration book I'll be right back." She said pecking James on the cheek who in turn brought her back down for a snogfest before releasing a red Abby

Abby started walking toward the Griffandor Common Room not noticing the two people following her until somebody grabbed her from behind her.

"Told you I get my revenge." Diane smirked stepping out of shadows

"Should have known." Abby grinned

"And this time your boyfriend isn't here to help you."

"Let me go!" Abby shouted jamming her elbow into the person's stomach behind her

She turned to see Fredrick Goyle on the floor clutching his stomach. Diane than grabbed her wand as Abby grabbed her's too but Diane was to fast "Accio wand."

Fredrick grabbed her again ignoring her screams of protest as she kicked and scratched him making her promise ring from James fall off.

"LET ME GO YOU FAT OAF!" Abby shouted

Diane than heard voices around the corner

"LET GO OF ME! I SWEAR DIANE ONCE I GET FREE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Abby screamed again

"Stupefy!" Diane said as Abby fell limp and she kept walking wondering if Abby really would kill her given the chance

* * *

><p>"Hey Lysander have you seen Abby?" James asked<p>

"Not since this morning why?"

"She said she was going to get her transfiguration book but she's not here."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to spend time with you." Lysander said than noticed the glare James had and held up his hands "Kidding kidding sheesh no sense of humor."

"Whatever help me find her."

"Sure why not instead of a hey Lysander how's it going or What's up haven't seen you in awhile since I've been all over my girlfriend."

"What's up Lysander?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe-"

"Great help me find Abby."

"People these days are so rude."

They made there way down the hall where Abby was taken when Lysander stepped on something making a loud crunch sound

"OOPS." he muttered lifting his leg

"What you step on."

"I don't know some ring."

"Wait that's the ring I gave Abby."

"You gave Abby a ring aren't you a little young to be thinking of marriage? Wait are you guys engaged or already married why wasn't I invited!"

"NO! It's a promise ring."

"A what?"

"A promise ring oh never mind it has her name in it or something like that."

"Why is it on the floor?"

"I don't know she hasn't taken it off since I gave it to her so I don't know."

"Maybe she was kidnapped."

"I doubt it. This is Hogwarts nobody can get in here and kidnap her."

"Think about it evidence on the floor for you to come rescue her."

"Sure."

"Fine don't believe me but if she ends up dead don't blame me."

"Whatever come one let's go she'll show up eventually."

"How can she if she's kidnapped?"

"Lysander shut up!"

"You'll be sorry."

"Lysander shut the bloody hell up I'm already worried."

"No need to get so hostile."

James simply sighed muttering to himself about idiots

"You say something James?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

Lysander rolled his eyes muttering about clingy boyfriends**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**rose-weasley-hathaway-Thanks and on it**

**GirlWithABook-see above**

**India'TeamStarkid'J- Let's find out**

**Parvati48-Ikr and James doesn't believe it**

**Also I got a rude anonymous review and I have something to say if the story is so fucking bad why are you wasting your time reading it and reviewing if it sucks first chap why bother reading it all the way through and reviewing this just proves you have no life thanks that's all**

"Where am I?" Abby groaned

"No one can help you now." Diane laughed

"Oh that's right I was kidnapped by a couple of freaks. What's the purpose of kidnapping me again?"

"..."

"Exactly there is no purpose you just don't like me so you want to see me suffer. Where are we the shrieking shack by your lack of answer I can tell we are." Abby yawned

Soon James and Lysander appeared and defeated Diane and Fredrick

"Abby you're alright."

"Of course I am." Abby said kissing him

"Can you guys please stop the snogfest."

"Abby will you marry me." James asked getting down on one knee

"Oh James of course I-wake up!."

"Huh?"

"Wake up! Wake up!."

James blinked before he opened his eyes and found himself in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm with Lysander looking over him

"AAH!"

"Well good morning to you too."

"Wh-what."

"Oh that's right you were up all night studying for Slughorn's test and you passed out."

"What about Abby?"

"What about her."

"Is she okay?"

"Why do you care you hate her she hates you."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Lysander I just had the craziest dream ever..."

"HAHA! That's priceless you and Abby best friends me and her best friends you guys liking each other haha man you just made my day." Lysander laughed

"Weird dream I guess."

"Got that right."

James and Lysander left the dorm when he bumped into Abby herself

"Watch it Potter!"

"It was an accident Triton!

"Whatever." She scoffed with a flip of her hair and left

"I can't stand her."

"Yeah me neither." James muttered staring at her retreating form

**I planned for this to be a dream from the beginning think about it the girl you hate in your dream and when you find out it's a dream you find you no longer hate her. Tell me what you think**


End file.
